Arthur, Ariadne, etc
by Auraws
Summary: Como no encontre ningún relato de Arthur y Ariadne subidito de tono, lo escribi yo, espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

Observaba la ciudad desde el balcón, con una taza de te entre sus manos, pensando en que ahora que había terminado la misión... iba a echar de menos tantas cosas, tantísimas cosas... como poder hacer volar su imaginación y crear las ciudades que ella deseara, como los secretos que compartía con Cobb... como los labios de Arthur... Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al pensar lo inocente que había sido al besarle así, obedientemente, sin dudar ni un instante. Recordó también la sonrisa del joven tras ese momento. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sintió que unos brazos cálidos la rodeaban la cintura.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó él con su voz grave. Su característico pelo engominado estaba algo más libre esta vez, cayendo un mechón sobre sus ojos oscuros; y el inseparable traje había sido sustituido por pantalones y camiseta negras. Aspiró su aroma, cerrando los ojos, olía a especias, era un olor fuerte y masculino, pero agradable. Notó como los labios de él se apoyaban en su frente. "Ariadne" susurró de nuevo. No era para meterla prisa, ni para que contestara era simplemente para paladear su nombre. Sonaba tan diferente cuando era él quien lo pronunciaba, era sensual, casi erótico. Suspiró y notó como él sonreía contra su piel. No quiso contestar a esa pregunta. No quiso responderle que pensaba en él y en que pronto le perdería porque mientras ella se quedaba en París, él tendría que volver de nuevo a Estados Unidos. Se negó a pensar más en ello y en vez de eso, buscó sus labios, de nuevo esos labios dulces, saciantes pero a la vez siempre en busca de más.

Arthur la devolvió el beso, primero con suavidad, acariciando su boca; pero cuando la joven se colgó de su cuello, pegando su cuerpo al de él, buscando el contacto, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó, mientras un gemido se escapaba de su garganta.

A trompicones entraron en el piso, hasta caer sobre la cama. Ni siquiera se preocuparon por dejar la ventana abierta, no les importaba nada más que saborear la piel del otro. La camiseta de Arthur voló al suelo en cuestión de segundos, mientras Ariadne se recreaba en su pecho, en sus abdominales, en su ombligo, continuó bajando, tirando de las cuerdas que cerraban el pantalón de su amante, hasta que consiguió deshacerse de la prenda tan molesta en ese momento. Él no perdió el tiempo, y al verse en ropa interior, tiró de la camisa de ella, practicamente desgarrándola, para después lanzarse a lamer esa piel tan cremosa y dulce, haciendo que ella susurrara su nombre, para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja después.

A los pocos segundos, la ropa estaba toda junta en el suelo como un montón informe. Y en la cama, entre las sábanas, Arthur y Ariadne se movían como uno solo, con fervor, apasionados, no podían dejar de besarse, de explorarse con las manos, con los ojos, con la piel, con el cuerpo entero. Entonces él entro con cuidado en ella y como un puzle encajaron a la perfección. Susurrando el nombre del otro subieron al éxtasis completo, y con un arañazo en la espalda musculada de Arthur bajaron de nuevo a la tierra.

Minutos después se acurrucaron uno en brazos de otros, entre las sábanas revueltas, aún sudorosos y exhaustos.

"¿Vas a decirme ahora en qué pensabas?"Preguntó él con una sonrisa comprensiva. Pero Ariadne negó con la cabeza y volvió a buscar a sus labios.

Como no hay ningún fic de Arthur y Ariadne un poco subidito pues he decidido escribirlo.

Podeis tirarme tomatazos, o dejar reviews. Todo se agradecerá.

Un beso.


	2. Chapter 2

La observó, concentrada sobre la mesa, con el pelo suelto y su pañuelo y su camiseta hippi. Una sonrisa acudió a su rostro.

La joven se estiró en la silla de trabajo, haciendo círculos con el cuello. Era tarde y llevaba muchas horas trabajando. Arthur se acercó y acarició sus hombros, consiguiendo que la muchacha se sobresaltara.

"Arthur, no sabía que estabas todavía por aquí". él llevaba su habitual vestimenta: camisa, corbata, chaqueta y pantalones oscuros, Ariadne le observó de arriba abajo descarada. "¿Te has quedado por algo en especial?" se levantó de la silla mientras pronunciaba las últimas palabras, quedando cara a cara con el hombre clave, que por una vez, se quedó sin palabras y negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba fijamente los labios tentadores de la joven. Ella, consciente de ello, se les humedeció, y entonces, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, empezó a desabrochar los botones de su chaqueta.

"Deberías empezar a llevar un poco menos de ropa" dijo con una sonrisa mientras deslizaba la chaqueta por los hombros del joven, hasta hacerla caer al suelo. "Está empezando a hacer calor". Añadió mientras deshacía el nudo de la corbata y tiraba de ella hasta sacársela por la cabeza. Arthur se acercó un poco más a ella, tomándola por la cintura, pero sin llegar a besarla. Sonreía, marcando sus oyuelos en el rostro, Ariadne se mordió el labio, pensando en lo sexy que le resultaba esa sonrisa. Desabrochó uno a uno los botones de su camisa, y en el momento en que tocó la piel de Arthur, este cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Acarició sus pectorales, sus abdominales y de nuevo, hizo que la camisa se deslizara por los hombros, pero esta vez, la dejó colgando en sus antebrazos, sin quitársela del todo. Entonces, le tocó el turno a Arthur, que enterró el rostro en su cuello, oliendo el aroma de Ariadne, dulce y sensual. Fue mucho más sencillo sacar la camiseta de la joven por la cabeza y tirarla al suelo para que hiciera compañía a su chaqueta.

Acarició su piel pálida, consiguiendo que fuera esta vez ella la que cerrara los ojos, y deshiciera el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Ariadne mordió el labio inferior de Arthur, para después delinearlo con lametones, para finalmente besarle con una pasión que le fue correspondida al instante. Él la levantó a pulsó y la sentó sobre la mesa, cuando de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta...

"Ariadne, ¿estás ahí?". La voz de Cobb llegaba desde el otro lado.

"Sí" contestó ella, aunque sonó más como un gemido ahogado que como una contestación, ya que Arthur se había lanzado a devorar su cuello.

"Ok, voy a entrar". La puerta se abrió y entonces...

1234567890987r653456789076543

Ella se despertó sobresaltada y mirando a su alrededor, vio que el grupo no le quitaba el ojo, con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó ella.

"Nada, nada" dijo Yusuf.

"A no ser que quieras contarnos que te estaba haciendo Arthur en sueños, preciosa". Comentó Eames con una sonrisa, consiguiendo que Ariadne se sonrojara.


End file.
